The Heart of Christmas
by Caskettlove77
Summary: Beckett and Castle are stranded in a small cabin during a snow storm at Christmas time. Will the time alone bring them closer together? A season 4 fic.
1. Chapter 1

Castle gripped the dashboard in front of him as the car fishtailed on a patch of recently formed ice on the road as Beckett made her turn.

"He said turn right."

"He did not, Castle. He said left. Stop telling me how to drive."

"Well, if you would stop getting us lost, I'd stop telling you."

A scowl adorned her face as she heard his response, all the while trying to see past the swirling snow storm that had made visibility on the narrow road nearly impossible.

It was late. Very late, and she was beyond exhausted.

They were supposed to have been back in the city by now but one lead led to another and they had to see it through. Their suspect was now in custody in the small town near Aurora, several hours north of the city. The man was the number one suspect in several murders and in another local homicide-out of their jurisdiction.

When they had arrived earlier in the day it had been unseasonably warm for this late in December. The storm came upon them unexpectedly and the giant glittering snowflakes were beautiful, but quickly made the roads unsafe for them to return home tonight.

"There! There it is!" He extended his arm in front of her pointing towards her side window. "Cabin #7," he exclaimed, happy he would soon be able to get out of the car.

The small local hotel had been full for days, due to the fact that it was the day before Christmas Eve.

They were finally able to locate a place that rented out small cabins, equipped with just the basics after Castle had, to no avail, called every phone number to every motel that Google offered in his search.

Randy, the man who lived there and ran the place as well as a small gas station, said they mostly catered to fishermen looking to get back to nature. A step up from a tent.

"Ugg, finally!" she responded, equally ready to get out of the cramped car and out of her snow soaked boots.

They had been bickering. Both exhausted and hungry, leading them to take it out on each other. But Beckett had to admit that part of the frustration was her own internal turmoil. She was continually growing more frustrated with herself.

If she could just get up the courage to finally act on how she felt towards him. Fighting with him helped to keep him from getting too close. Keeping him at arm's length was her default.

They parked the car right in front of the small wooden cabin. The freezing snow on the ground crunched as they got out and quickly ran to the trunk of the car.

Beckett retrieved the bag of spare clothing she always kept in case of emergency as Castle grabbed the bag of basic food supplies and personal items they were able to purchase at the gas station. He then moved aside his _WRITER_ vest and much to her surprise procured a small bag of his own.

"Castle, what is that?" She asked as the wind whipped her long hair in every direction.

"My emergency clothes," he said as if she should already know the answer to her question.

"What?" He asked in response to her eye roll. "It only took one time for me to lose the back of my jeans to that dog, to know I need to carry a spare pair."

"Just hurry up. It's freezing out here," she responded as she all but jogged in place in an attempt to warm up.

"Boy you sure are cranky when you're cold," he muttered under his breath.

They walked up the icy steps and after several jiggles of the key, were able to unlock the door to the cabin. They had just walked inside when a loud bang resonated in the room as the door slammed shut behind them with the force of the wind from outside.

"Wow, it's really getting bad out there," she said dropping her bag by the door.

A quick look around verified that this was no luxury cabin. Creaky, uneven wood floors began absorbing the water from the snow melting off of their boots as they stood in the entry.

The open room consisted of a mauve and green plaid patterned couch with a rustic coffee table in front of it flanked by an old black wood burning stove with a small pile of kindling sitting next to it.

A basic kitchen with a sink, small refrigerator and a hot plate on the counter was to their right. A small hallway was directly in front of them that presumably led to the bedrooms. _Two_ bedrooms as they had requested, and the bathroom.

It smelled of wood and fish. Not exactly the relaxing atmosphere she had hoped for when she started dreaming of a hot bubble bath and a good book after they closed their current case.

"Castle, why is it so cold in here?" she asked as she sat in the small chair by the door and took off her boots, shrugging out of her wet jacket and placing it over the back of the chair.

He took his own shoes off before looking around the walls for a thermostat.

"I don't think there is furnace in this place. Randy said most people come up here spring through fall to fish. We're going to have to start a fire."

Kate rubbed her hands up and down her arms to warm them as she walked to the small pile of kindling by the stove.

"This is not enough wood to keep us warm all night." This day just got better and better.

"Let's check the rest of the place out. Maybe there is more wood somewhere else. Come on," he said urging her to follow as he walked down the short hallway.

The first room held a full sized bed. The blanket was an "up north" theme with a moose and evergreen tree sewn on it. A side table with a lamp and a small radio sat atop it and the room had a fireplace with a menial stack of wood piled on the floor.

"Well, here's some more. If the other room has wood we should be ok."

They walked into the next room which was strikingly similar. A patchwork quilt, that was rather cozy looking, adorned the bed and it had a matching side table and lamp. This room, thankfully, had a pile of wood that was larger than the last.

Beckett shook her head as she pondered the pile, "I don't think this will be enough for both of our rooms though, Castle. Maybe you should see if there is an axe outside. You could chop some more?"

"Beckett, I am not going back out there tonight. Do you _remember_ how cold it is out there?" He shivered just thinking about it. "Besides, there is a solution that keeps us both warm and dry…" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Castle…" she said in warning.

"I promise to be a total gentleman. And I don't really see another solution here do you?"

She felt her heart rate increase at the thought sharing a bed, of being so close to his body. This is not exactly the picture she had in mind of how their first time spending the night together would go.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him. He had proven to be respectful of her despite the longing she knows he feels for her, even when they have been placed in compromising positions in the past.

This time it was herself she wasn't sure she could trust and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the progress she had felt herself make over the last few months.

"Fine, but you have to promise to stay on your side. No funny business."

"Scouts honor," he said with a salute.

"We both know you were never a boy scout."

She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye as his only response. Though she tried she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. He was incorrigible, and adorable.

Beckett headed back to the kitchen to heat up the canned soup they'd bought at the gas station. It would not be a gourmet meal, but at this point anything warm sounded wonderful.

Castle stayed behind and got the fireplace started in the bedroom that they were going to share that night.

Sure, he played and flirted with her, but in all honesty, he was nervous to share a bed with Kate. He loved her so very much and it took all he had to wait her out, to give her the time she needed. It was going to be very difficult not to pull her in close to his body and keep her warm all night long.

* * *

Thankfully the kitchen was equipped with a few pots and pans, bowls and silverware that they could eat their soup and bread. They sat on the small love seat together, thighs brushing due to their proximity. An unexpected shiver ran through her body despite the hot mug of soup in her hands.

"Still cold?"

Though it may have been his nearness and not the cold she wouldn't let him know that.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to warm up," she responded as he set down his soup and got up from the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Be right back."

He disappeared into one of the bedrooms and returned a moment later with a blanket from the bed.

He wrapped one side over her shoulders and sat back down next to her before wrapping the other half around his back and picking up his soup.

"Thanks Castle," she smiled at him with just a hint of a blush covering her cheeks. He was consistently one of the kindest people she'd ever known.

He smiled back at her, "Thanks for making us soup."

"So, did you get through to Alexis?"

"Yeah, they're safe at home. Doesn't sound like the storm is as bad in the city. However, she is pretty worried that we are not going to make it back in time for our Christmas Eve traditions tomorrow."

"I'm sure the roads will be better when we get up in the morning," she tried to reassure him, bringing her hand down to pat the top of his knee. She knew how much he enjoyed the holidays. She should since he'd been talking nonstop about his plans for the last few weeks.

His eyes were drawn to her hand as she touched his leg. He looked up at her face and they held each others gaze for a long pause before she quickly removed her hand. He wished she would have left it there. He felt they had been getting closer, she had been opening up to him more lately, but he still hoped for more. For now, he would give her an out.

"So, um, did you check in with the boys?" He asked in between spoonfuls of soup.

"Yeah, they'll be off shift the next couple of days since we closed this case. Espo thinks they'll be spending tomorrow having a Madden marathon but I think Jenny has other plans for Ryan."

"We really need to find a girl for Espo," he laughed.

"Ug, if he and Lanie would just get their act together."

"Oh," he said excitedly, "what do you know? Tell me all the gossip," he nudged her knee with his attempting to get her to spill information. All it did was send heat through her body.

"They want to be together but Espo keeps chickening out. He has some serious commitment issues. But they both definitely want to be together. They just keep fighting it."

Suddenly it felt like they were getting into dangerous territory. This all sounded too close to home for her. It was time to change the subject _fast._

"So, um what-what did you get Alexis for Christmas this year?"

He told her the story of almost buying her a scooter and they fell into their usual easy conversation.

Later, when their soup was finished he watched her yawn and rest her head on the back of the couch. She needed to rest, they would have a long drive ahead of them in the morning.

"Come on," he said standing, "let's get you to bed." He reached out his hands to her and she tentatively raised her eyes to his and noticed the tenderness on his face. She could see his love practically beaming at her. It felt so intimate, like long time lovers falling into their regular bedtime routine.

Kate felt her stomach flutter and she paused to take a deep breath and then let him pull her up from the couch, his warm hands enveloping hers. He gave them a squeeze before releasing her and following her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all you nice people following this little story of mine and for those kind reviews! I hope you like the upcoming fluff. Probably 1-2 more chapters after this.**

* * *

The fireplace had filled the room with a warm radiating heat that welcomed them in. Under other circumstances it would be very romantic. He could easily imagine the two of them snuggled up in the small bed. Naked limbs and bodies tangled together under the cozy quilt. And the freedom to touch her and to be touched. He tried not to let his mind wander, though he still held out hope that someday it would happen.

Unfortunately, that day was not today.

"You know I can still go in the other room. If-if you aren't comfortable with this."

"Castle, you'll freeze in there. Just stay here. It's fine. We're both adults."

They each took their turns in the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Kate returned to the room and Castle had already claimed the nearest side of the bed as his own.

"Castle, don't look, ok?" she said as she peeked her head into the room from the hallway.

All she had to sleep in was her shirt and underwear, not wanting to sleep in her jeans from the day. It revealed more than she felt was fair for him to see at this point. She didn't intend on torturing the man.

"Not looking." She saw him cover his eyes and she quickly ran into the room, closing the door behind her to keep in the heat and she crawled under the covers.

It was the second time in recent weeks they found themselves in a bed together. Though this time the circumstances were better and they weren't handcuffed together. Nevertheless, the bed was small for them, both being tall and Castle being such a broad chested man; one of many of his attributes that she found very attractive.

She felt him inhale loudly when her foot rubbed against his leg as she adjusted under the covers.

"Sorry," she let out in a whisper as she moved her leg away. It wasn't awkward sharing such a tight space with him, but it did make her body tingle in all the places it shouldn't right now.

"I guess this is going to be a tighter fit than we thought."

"It's ok. Ready for me to turn out the lights?"

Maybe if he fell asleep fast enough he would manage to keep his hands to himself.

"Yeah. Good night Castle."

"Good night."

Despite having been exhausted from the day and so close to falling asleep on the couch, she was still wide awake nearly an hour later. She stared up at the ceiling as Castle lay next to her, his back to her. She could feel the heat from his body warm her own and it was comforting. They were so close, if she wanted to one move and their bodies would be pressed up against one another, perfectly aligned. Her body practically ached with the desire to touch him.

She'd been been trying to decipher her own feelings lately. Kate had worked through much of the symptoms that had been caused by her PTSD and felt she was in a better place now both physically and emotionally than she'd been after the shooting. She wanted something more with Castle than what they had now. She was coming to realize that she might be using her mother's case as excuse for her own fears and insecurities.

The words he'd said to her when they fought before her shooting, that she hid in relationships with men she didn't love because she was afraid, replayed over and over in her mind so many times in the last few months. At first she'd been furious with him, but with reflection, she'd realized that he often knew her better than she knew herself.

"You're thinking too hard."

"Wha-what?" she croaked out.

He stirred next to her though she thought he'd fallen asleep ages ago.

"You're thinking too hard, Kate," he said again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was awake." He said turning to face her. His elbow dug into his pillow, and he rested his head in his hand.

"Do you know what I do when I can't sleep?"

"What?" She asked with interest.

"I count criminals."

A surprised laugh escaped her and she swatted at his arm.

"What?! I'm serious," he grinned back at her. His blue eyes catching the light of the fire and twinkling with mischief.

"Sheep never worked for me. So now I just imagine all the people we've put away are jumping over a fence wearing pink tutu's and all my worries fade away."

He couldn't help but stare down at her face and search her eyes. She bite her bottom lip as she tried in vain to repress her smile. He didn't understand how it was possible that someone could be so gorgeous.

Her chestnut hair was spilling over her pillow, her face fresh and free of makeup. He felt he was being let into some secret part of her life seeing her this way, so free and so soft. More beautiful every day.

"Maybe I'll have to try that," she said a smile still adorning her face.

He truly was an amazing man, a master at sensing what she needed. Kate knew she been emotionally distant ever since her mother had been murdered. Castle was the only one who had pushed her, stuck with her and always been there for her no matter what she put him through. Now he was waiting so patiently for her to be ready.

More and more she felt she might be.

Before she could contemplate the repercussions that may come of her actions, she reached her hand up and gently smoothed back the hair that had fallen over his forehead. Her fingers purposefully caressing his skin for a brief moment. He held his breath, caught by surprise at her touch.

"Thank you," she said quietly bringing her hand back down to tuck under her chin.

"For what, Kate?"

"Just, for making me smile. For always being there for me."

He held her gaze for what seemed like forever. The electricity between them filling the air, his heart racing in his chest. And though she might not be ready to admit it, he would swear she felt the same desire. He could see the tenderness she felt for him in her eyes, a look similar to the one she'd given him after rescuing him from that bank vault.

"Of course. We're partners, it's part of the job. And, um, I'll be here for you as long as you'll let me."

He yearned to bridge the distance between them and taste her lips. Anytime he closed his eyes he could still vividly remember what it felt like to hold her against his body and drink from her sweet mouth when they'd distracted that bodygard.

But now, she was turning away. Another moment that wasn't the right one.

"I'm going to try your trick for sleeping now. Night."

"Until tomorrow," he whispered back.

* * *

She woke the next morning to the enticing smell of coffee. The fire in the room was still blazing, a sign that Castle had already tended to it that morning. She stretched her arms above her head and was getting up the courage to get out of the warmth of the bed when Castle came in, already dressed for the day, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he said handing her the cup. "Happy Christmas Eve!"

"Thank you," she smiled as she took her first sip.

"I'm surprised you slept so late. I always imagined that you were an early riser even when you weren't on call."

"So, you think about my sleeping habits, huh?"

"No, I-I mean for research you know…"

"Sure," she said teasing him. "Normally I am awake early. I guess your method for falling asleep really worked. I will admit even though we didn't plan on being here, there is something peaceful about being this place. "

"I have oatmeal ready if your hungry. I thought we should eat something before we try to head out. I'm not sure how much snow we got, but traffic might still be bad."

"I'm just going to get dressed, then I'll be out."

He lingered a moment longer before he realized he'd been staring at her. "Yeah, right, I'll wait out there," he said thumb pointing out to the living room.

* * *

He pushed the car one more time, grunting with the effort as he did. His feet were skidding in all directions in the snow as he tried to maintain traction with the ground.

"Beckett it's not working," he yelled from behind the car as he stood and did his best to brush off the accumulating moisture from his pants.

She'd been accelerating the car, window down so she could hear his directions, but it was no use. The car was snowed in. They must have received at least a foot of snow last night and while the forest around them blanketed in snow crystals that glistened in the sun was a beautiful work of nature, there was no snow plow in sight.

"Let's go back inside and work on a plan B. My fingers are freezing." He rubbed his gloved hands together as he came over to her and opened her car door.

"I don't know how we're going to get back. There is so much more snow than I thought."

They headed back towards the cabin. Kate attempted to walk in the tracks that Castle made as he walked in front of her. The snow was high enough that it spilled over and into her boots.

"Careful," he said looking back at her as they had almost reached the stairs. "I think ice formed under the snow it's slipp-,"

But before he could finish his warning, she hit a patch of ice, reached out for him, grabbing his coat, and they skidded around for a moment before both landing in the snow.

"Yep, slippery," he finished, looking up at Beckett's face, her cheeks pink from the cold and her chest flush with his as she'd fallen on top of him.

She buried her face into his jacket in defeat. "Uh, yeah, I see that. This trip just keeps on giving doesn't it."

"But...I can think of worst positions to be in right now," he flirted as he looked into her eyes. She took her time slowly pushing her hands down on his chest and finally climbing off of him. She reached down and quickly formed a snowball and threw it at his chest before he could get up.

"Ahhh cold! The snow, it's going down my shirt!" he said as he wiggled around trying to get up.

An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her despite trying to hide it from him.

He threw a snowball back at her and missed, fueling her laughter. When they were both too cold to stay out longer, she offered him a hand. They precariously stood, the ground still slippery beneath them, his arm wound around her waist and her other hand fisted in his jacket, holding onto one another until they were steady enough to remain upright.

He didn't let go of her hand until they'd safely reached the door and were back in the warmth of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N sorry for the wait I had a lot of trouble trying to post this chapter on the site. I apologize for any errors!_

* * *

"I finally got a hold of Randy. He said there is only one local who plows the roads around here and he's only going to clear the road downtown seeing that it is a holiday."

"So we're stuck here longer?" She said in disbelief.

"Looks like it. Maybe even another night," he said flopping carelessly onto the sofa.

"Ok, well we should start something for lunch then. Try and make the best of it I guess." It's not like she had anywhere to be.

"I'm going to call Alexis, let her know we probably won't make it back today. She and my mother will have to finish the tree and cook dinner and enjoy it themselves," he responded with a pout like a small child would have.

Castle was always the one to be positive and try and make light of situations but this time she could tell it was hitting him hard. She wanted to be there for him. To try and make him happy for once.

He ended his phone call with Alexis and his mother a while later and heard Christmas music coming from the living room. She must have moved the radio from the second bedroom. He ventured out and found Beckett sitting on the wood floor, knees tucked under her.

To her right was a fire she'd started in the old stove and to her left sprigs of an evergreen tree she'd gathered propped up in a bucket in the corner. A blanket wrapped around the bottom acting as a tree skirt.

She was quietly singing along to "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year". His heart all but melted into a puddle on the floor seeing her this way. He'd only heard her sing one other time before and her voice was like a siren call pulling him in.

She must have heard him because she turned to him and stood. "I thought since we'd be here awhile we could try to make up for some of the traditions you're missing."

He stood staring, in awe of her. This was all for him. He knew she didn't do much for Christmas ever since she'd lost her mother. It stirred his deep feelings for her and all he wanted to do was hold her in gratitude. Instead he remained motionless as he listened to her continue.

"There was a stack of wood outside under a tarp for the fire. We have popcorn and I found some really cool fishing lures that we can use to decorate the tree and-what?" She asked when she noticed his expression. "I mean if you don't like it we don't have to-"

"I love it. It's perfect Kate," he grinned with that slightly crooked smile that came from his heart and stirred her own.

They spent some time stringing popcorn through fishing line they found under the sink and worked elbows and bodies continually bumping together to get the tree just right. Kate made a star out of twigs she tied together with the fishing line.

She went to place it on the top of their makeshift tree and she leaned in a bit too far, almost losing her balance. Castle grabbed her waist from behind just before she fell into it.

"Here, let me help," he said slowly still pressed against her back as he removed his hands from her body and reached up her arms for the star she held. They placed it at the top together and Castle brought his hands down to give her shoulders a quick squeeze before he stepped away from her.

She felt his loss immediately and all she would think about was how to get it back. Why did she keep fighting against something she so obviously wanted?

"It looks great. Thank you for doing this for me, for trying to cheer me up," he said sincerely.

She smiled at the ground in response, suddenly feeling undeserving of his praise.

The next song on the radio began and was less jolly, more nostalgic. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and it couldn't have been more perfect if he'd planned it.

"Dance with me," he asked reaching for the hand at her side, suddenly feeling bold. She was about to deny the request but his face was so hopeful.

"Ok." She let him pull her in close, and brought one arm up to wrap around his back reaching to hold his shoulder and letting her other hand lay flat over his heart. She rested her head on his sternum like they'd done this before. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her as close to his body as he could. As the song continued, they swayed back and forth and he ran his hand gently up and down her spine.

She couldn't help inhale his scent, lingering cologne and pine from the tree branches she found very alluring. "You smell nice," she said quietly.

"Um, Snow, a new fragrance by Castle," he teased.

Kate felt so comfortable in his arms, she could feel herself relax and melt into his chest. It felt almost healing to be in his arms. It had been so long since she had been held. The fact that it was Castle, the one person she'd been longing to have hold her, made this moment perfect. She felt that she was finally letting herself have what she wanted, what she needed and it filled her with peace she hadn't felt in a long time. It also filled her with courage.

As the song was ending, she slowly raised her head and met his eyes. Her hand had been wandering, caressing his chest and playing with the buttons on his shirt. She lifted it now and and gently stroked his cheek.

"Kate," he said his voice straining in warning. He couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy her touch for just a moment. She'd been more open lately but he couldn't risk ruining this, them. He reached his hand up and placed it over hers. "Maybe-maybe we should get that lunch now," he told her and though it pained him to start to step away from her he tried too, before he did something he shouldn't.

"Wait," she said, stilling him with a hand grasping at his waist. "I don't want lunch," she said so seductively it almost hurt him.

He stared her down then, she'd been sending him mixed signals lately but maybe, just maybe this was really happening. Maybe she really was ready.

"What do you want, Kate?" The air between them thick and full of unsaid meaning.

"You," she said lifting on her toes and brushing her lips against his in a soft tentative kiss. His lips warm and softer than she'd ever imagined.

It was all the permission he needed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him with enough passion that it made her gasp. Then his mouth was on hers, heat stirring between them, each stroke of tongue stoked the fire inside and it burned faster and hotter within her every second that passed.

She flung her arms around his neck so she could mold her body even closer to his, because suddenly it wasn't enough. Even the thin clothing between them seemed like an enormous vast keeping her from him. She searched for skin, hands sliding on the soft flesh of his neck and running them through his hair.

Castle became bolder in his own exploration, sneaking his large, warm hands under her shirt at her back and waist, enjoying the moan that he pulled from her mouth. She lifted her leg to curl around his and he caught it, kept it there, the wide reach of his fingers pressing her into him, so much so that she could now feel the intimate effect she had on him pressing into her belly. She sucked on his lip, tortured it so divinely with her teeth that it was almost too much for him. They needed to stop now, or he wouldn't be able to.

He pulled his mouth away from hers in an effort that proved so much more difficult than he'd ever imagined and leaned his forehead to hers. Both searching for breath as their chests continued to collide.

After a moment he smiled at her and released her leg from his side, bringing a hand up to brush the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. He kept her close, hand on her neck as he spoke.

"That-wow-Kate, that was amazing. Better than amazing."

And even after everything she'd just done with him, it was his words the made her blush and hide her face in his chest.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" He said, bright blue eyes searching deep into hers.

"No, Castle, not dreaming. This is real." She tangled their hands together and led him to sit on the couch with her, knees bumping together as she held both of his hands in hers. He was speechless in awe of her every move.

"I know that I've kept you waiting awhile now, maybe too long, but-um I'm in. I mean if you want to give us a try," she said, a hopeful smile gracing her gorgeous face.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I'm in Kate, all in. But, what about that wall?"

"Castle, I'm pretty sure you broke through that wall a while ago. I still need justice for her, but in my heart I know she would want me to live and be happy and to-to love and be loved," she said holding her bottom lip captive as she looked up into his eyes.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy at another point in his life, apart from when Alexis was born and he couldn't resist kissing her. Suddenly everything was real and magnified, the softness of her skin, the light floral scent of her lotion and the heat from her body as she climbed into his lap over took all his senses. In that moment there was nothing else that mattered, the things she was doing to his mouth even better than any of his fantasies. The most unexpected part was the emotion stirred in his heart, all the waiting, all the wanting had been worth it.

Her heart thundered in her chest and she was never more grateful that she was whole, the wound that almost killed her healed and her spiritual heart had never been more full than at this moment. Her body was on fire with desire for him, but she was overcome with her emotions, now realizing what it felt like to be free to love him and be loved by him was what she needed.

She was sitting on his thighs, his arms wrapped around her caressing her loving as she lifted her hand to his cheek. She broke her lips away from his and kissed her way to his jaw, his neck and she felt her eyes fill, her emotions threatening to spill out and she said the words that had been in her heart for so long.

Quietly she whispered in his ear, "I love you. I love you so much."

He hugged her close to his body and nuzzled his face to her neck, peppering kisses there until he reached her ear. "I love you too, Kate, so much."

When he'd kissed his way back to her lips their eyes met, and they both smiled, her tears leaking out onto her cheeks, when she saw that his eyes were full and glistening too. He wiped the moisture from her face with his thumbs and dove back into her mouth, sealing the truth of their words with action.

They lazily explored each other's mouths and bodies, simply and gently on the couch, allowing their hands to wonder, enjoying the ripples of excitement that each touch brought forth.

He was above her, having deftly opened the buttons of her shirt exposing her bra to him. He'd kissed his way across her chest, pausing a moment longer to outline her scar with his finger before placing a gentle kiss over the mark as he made his way down her stomach. Her muscles contracting on their own and her skin burning everywhere his mouth touched her. Anticipation of where he would touch next making her heart pick up speed and making her body tingle. He bracketed her naked waist with his hands and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the soft pink flesh below her belly button, where only her jeans stopped his further exploration.

He sat back as he removed his mouth and stared down at her.

"Kate, are you sure? Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes wide with lust and his voice full of love.

She was silent as she rose to her feet leaned down to kiss him, then pulled his hands to have him stand with her. Her eyes traced his as she told him with such certainty, "Castle, I think four years is long enough to wait. Make love to me," she said with a grin.

When a bright smile filled his face at her response she grabbed his hands and pulled him to the bedroom.

They spent the afternoon tangled up in eachother. Pleasuring one another, laughing and talking until the need for food finally made them search the kitchen for something to eat. She stole his shirt as they ate ramen noodles and apples. Castle stealing kisses in between bites.

They'd just cleaned up the kitchen when a knock rang throughout the room. Startled, Castle walked to the door and checked the window before opening it to find Randy standing there.

"Hey there folks," he said with a little wave. "I was able to get Eric to clear the road for you so you're free to leave whenever you want. The roads in town look pretty good so you should have no trouble."

"Thanks," Castle said looking back to Kate. He silently searched her face and seeing confirmation replied to Randy, "but I um-I think we will just spend the night here and leave in the morning. You know start the day fresh for the drive back."

"Ok, well, you kids have fun," Randy replied with a smirk and nod in Kate's direction before turning to leave.

He stalked back to her after closing the door behind him and enveloped her in his arms.

"Castle you don't want to get back for your Christmas Eve traditions?"

"Maybe it's time for some new traditions. Besides, you are the best Christmas gift I could have ever hoped for," he smiled back at her, giving a gentle squeeze to her sides.

"Right back at you," she said leaning in for a kiss.

"And anyways, we still have tomorrow to celebrate with Alexis and mother. You'll come with right? To the loft for Christmas?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled full and bright, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be. Merry Christmas, Castle."

He leaned in for another kiss before responding, "Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for following along on my little Christmas fic! I hope everyone has a good holiday season**_!


End file.
